supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lista de canciones de SSBB (Nintendo)
Estos son los temas misceláneos, o pertenecientes a universos con escasa representación como Ice Climber y Game & Watch, presentes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ''estos pueden ser escuchados en escenarios como PictoChat, La cúspide, Zona Extraplana 2 y escenarios de otras series como Port Town Aero Dive, Circuito Mario, Mansión de Luigi o Norfair. Ice Climber Este tema proviene de dos canciones del videojuego Ice Climber, ''el primero es el tema de la pantalla de título del juego tocado en piano que contiene una entrada vocal cantada por los Ice Climbers: "''Hey guys; this is the Ice Climbers! Well, all you have to do is get rid of your friends and climb the iceberg!", que significa "¡''Hey Chicos, estos son los Ice Climbers! ¡Bueno, todo lo que tienes que hacer es deshacerte de tus amigos y escalar el Iceberg!" Luego el tema se intensifica e incluye una guitarra eléctrica, después vuelve a un ritmo tranquilo y luego es un arreglo del tema de los niveles del mismo juego. Cabe destacar que este tema esta hecho de esta forma para reflejar los movimientos del escenario La cúspide ya que las partes calmadas del tema suenan cuando el escenario está flotando en el agua o en la cima y las partes intensas suenan al deslizarse por el iceberg. Usos * Suena en el escenario La Cúspide. * Es el tema del desfile de estrellas de los Ice Climbers. * Suena en la primera parte del nivel La cúspide glacial en el Modo Aventura. * Suena al enfrentarse contra los Ice Climbers falsos en El gran laberinto. Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Toshiyuki Sudo, Composer: Nintendo (Akito Nakatsuka) Arranger: Nintendo Japanese title: アイスクライマー, ''Aisukuraimā Balloon Trip Este es un arreglo del tema de Balloon Fight ''que sonaba mientras se jugaba el modo ''Balloon Trip, ''además se escuchaba en las rondas de bonificación del mismo juego. Usos * Suena en el escenario La Cúspide. Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Koji Hayama, Composer: Nintendo (Hirokazu Tanaka) Japanese title: バルーントリップ, ''Barūntorippu Shin Onigashima Este tema es una mezcla de varias canciones del videojuego exclusivo de Japón: Famicom Mukashibanashi Shin Onigashima ''o solamente ''Shin Onigashima como es mayormente conocido. Toda la música del juego y de este arreglo están basadas en temas del folclore japonés. El arreglo comienza con el tema de la pantalla de título para luego pasar al tema de la introducción del mismo, el resto del arreglo usa el tema del cuarto capítulo. Todo el arreglo tiene un ritmo rápido y de rock. Usos * Suena en el escenario La Cúspide. Créditos Arrangement: Masafumi Takada, Composer: Nintendo (Koji Kondo) Japanese title: 新・鬼ヶ島, Shin· Onigashima Clu Clu Land Este tema es una mezcla de temas del videojuego ''Clu Clu Land''. ''Comienza con el tema de inicio de nivel tocada en piano y con la música original de 8-bits en el fondo. Luego el tema que sonaba cuando el tiempo del nivel estaba a punto de agotarse, después el tema de la pantalla de resultados que sonaba al finalizar cualquier nivel del juego para terminar con el tema de los niveles de bonificación. El tema también incorpora sonidos que Burbujas, el protagonista del juego hace durante el mismo. Desbloqueo El jugador debe lanzar al Saco de arena una distancia de 400m (1200 pies) en Béisbol Smash. Usos * Suena en el escenario La Cúspide. Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Keigo Ozaki, Composer: Nintendo (Akito Nakatsuka) Arranger: GAME ARTS Co., Ltd. Japanese title: クルクルランド, ''Kurukururando. Gyromite Este tema es una mezcla de varias músicas de Gyromite y Stack-Up, ''dos juegos compatibles con R.O.B. Comienza con el tema de la pantalla de título de ''Gyromite ''para pasar a la pantalla de título de ''Stack-Up, ''luego suena la música del modo memoria y luego el tema del modo directo ambos de ''Stack-Up ''y después el tema del nivel de ''Gyromite ''se oirá, para terminar, suena el tema del modo bingo de ''Stack-Up. Desbloqueo Se debe encontrar el CD con el tema. Usos * Suena en el escenario Mario Bros. Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Kenichi Okuma (Composer: Hirokazu Tanaka) Japanese title: ブロック＆ジャイロ, Burokku & Jairo Famicom Medley Este tema combina varias músicas de los juegos de la consola NES o Famicom como es conocida en Japón y el origen del titulo del tema. La canción comienza con el tema de la introducción a las batallas contra los hermanos martillo en Super Mario Bros. 3, luego el tema de las rondas de bonificación de Wrecking Crew se escuchará para después sonar el tema de título de Excitebike. Luego sonará la primera parte del tema de entrenamiento de Punch-Out!!, para seguir la música de Soccer que sonaba mientras se jugaba un partido. Después suena el tema de la pantalla de título de ''Devil World'' para seguir con la segunda parte del tema de entrenamiento de Punch-Out!! al terminar suena el tema del menú de Joy Mech Fight. De este punto en adelante el tema tiene un tendencia con los temas de pantallas de título comenzando por la de Duck Hunt, siguiendo con la de Donkey Kong. Jr y terminando con la de Famicom Tantei Club Part II, para terminar suena el tema de victoria de Urban Champion. Usos * Suena en el escenario Mario Bros. Créditos Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo. Japanese title: ファミコン・メドレー, Famikon· Medorē. Power-Up Music Este es el tema original de Wrecking Crew ''que sonaba cuando Mario usaba el Martillo Dorado. Usos * Suena en el escenario Mario Bros. * Suena cuando un luchador obtiene el Martillo dorado. Créditos Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo. (Hirokazu Tanaka) Japanese title: BGM B：パワーアップ (レッキングクルー),''BGM B: Pawāappu (Rekkingukurū). Douchuumen (Nazo no Murasamejo) Este es el tema principal del juego de Famicom: The Mysterious Murasame Castle, ''que se origina de canciones del folclor de Japón. Desbloqueo Se debe encontrar el CD con el tema. Usos * Suena en el escenario Mario Bros. Créditos Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo. (Koji Kondo) Japanese title: 道中面 (謎の村雨城), ''Dōchū-men (Nazo no Murasamejō). Flat Zone 2 Este tema es una creación original para ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'', aunque el juego establece sus origines en Game & Watch Gallery. ''Esta pieza es una melodía propia, que incorpora una guitarra además de sonidos de Game & Watch por encima. Usos * Suena en el escenario Zona extraplana 2. * Suena en el desfile de estrellas de Mr. Game & Watch. Créditos Composer: Kenichi Okuma. Japanese title: フラットゾーン2, ''Furattozōn Tsū. PictoChat Este es un tema original en piano, pero con la adición de varios efectos de sonidos de los menús de Nintendo DS, Wii ''y de forma prominente ''PictoChat, ''como sonidos del teclado, entrar y salir de ''PictoChat, ''etc. Usos * Suena en el escenario PictoChat. Créditos Composition Supervisor: Shogo Sakai Composer: HAL Laboratory, Inc. Japanese title: ピクトチャット, ''Pikutochatto. Mii Channel Todos los sistemas Wii traen aplicaciones por defecto, una de ellas es el Canal Mii, ''este tema es un arreglo de la música que suena cuando se crea un Mii en dicho canal. Desbloqueo Se debe encontrar el CD con el tema. Usos * Suena en el escenario PictoChat. Créditos Composition Supervisor: Shogo Sakai Composer: HAL Laboratory, Inc. Japanese title: 似顔絵チャンネル, ''Nigaoe channeru. Wii Shop Channel Justo como el Canal Mii, el Canal Tienda Wii es otra de las aplicaciones por defecto que aparece en todas las consolas Wii, en este caso es la versión original del tema. Desbloqueo Se debe encontrar el CD con el tema. Usos * Suena en el escenario PictoChat. Créditos Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo. Japanese title: Ｗｉｉショッピングチャンネル, U~ī shoppingu chan'neru. Shaberu! DS Cooking Navi Un juego exclusivo de Japón conocido como Shaberu! DS Oryōri Navi ''es una guía de cocina electrónica, las secuelas de la serie fueron lanzadas fuera de Japón. El tema es un arreglo de la música de los tutoriales de cocina. Cabe destacar que la canción contiene una frase en japonés que se traduce como "''Tengamos un Brawl". En regiones PAL es tema se titula: Shaberu! DS Oryouri Navi. Desbloqueo Se debe encontrar el CD con el tema. Usos * Suena en el escenario PictoChat. Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Toshiyuki Sudo Composer: Nintendo Arranger: Nintendo. Japanese title: しゃべる！ＤＳお料理ナビ, Shaberu! Dīesu Oryōrinabi. Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day Este tema tiene su origen en los juegos de ''Nintendo DS, Brain Training del Dr. Kawashima ''y su secuela ''Más Brain Training del Dr. Kawashima. ''La canción comienza con el tema de la pantalla de título del primer juego, para luego sonar la del segundo juego, después el tema del menú principal del primer juego se oirá, para terminar con el tema del calendario del primer juego también. Para coincidir con las localizaciones de los juegos, el nombre de la canción cambia dependiendo de la región, ''Brain Age: Train Yor Brain Minutes in a Day ''para territorios de América y ''Brain Training: How Old is Your Brain? ''para territorios europeos. Usos * Suena en el escenario PictoChat. Créditos. Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo. (Minako Hamano and Akito Nakatsuka) Japanese title: 脳を鍛える大人のDSトレーニング, ''Nō o kitaeru otona no DS torēningu Opening Theme (Wii Sports) A pesar de su título, este tema no solo arregla la música de apertura de Wii Sports sino también otras canciones del juego. El tema comienza con los efectos de sonidos del minijuego de Boxeo, para luego usar el tema de la pantalla de título, terminando con el tema de apertura. Usos * Suena en el escenario PictoChat. Créditos Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo. (Kazumi Totaka) Japanese title: オープニングテーマ / セレクト (Wii Sports), Ōpuningutēma/ Serekuto (U~ī Supōtsu). Charge! (Wii Play) Wii Play ''es una colección de varios minijuegos, uno de ellos, llamado ''Vaquero ranchero ''involucraba a los Mii montando en un toro mecánico, este tema suena durante dicho minijuego. Esta versión es la original. Desbloqueo Se debe encontrar el CD con el tema. Usos * Suena en el escenario PictoChat. Créditos Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo. (Shinobu Tanaka y Ryo Nagamatsu) Japanese title: 牛ダッシュ (はじめてのＷｉｉ), ''Ushi dasshu (Hajimete no u~ī). Lip's Theme (Panel de Pon) Este es un arreglo del tema de Panel de Pon que sonaba cada vez que Lip, la protagonista del juego tiene una aparición de importancia. En América y Europa el juego se localizo como Tetris Attack, en esa versión solo suena durante el tutorial. Desbloqueo Se debe encontrar el CD con el tema. Usos * Suena en el escenario PictoChat. Créditos Arrangement: Masafumi Takada, Composer: INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS. (Masaya Kuzume and Yuka Tsujiyoko) Japanese title: リップのテーマ (パネルでポン), Rippu no tēma (Paneru de Pon). Tetris: Type A Durante los años 1800, el poeta ruso Nikolay Nekrasov escribió el poema "Korobéiniki". Dicho poema adquirió mucha popularidad y se convirtió en una canción del folclor ruso, el tema sirvió de inspiración para una de las opciones de música de Tetris, ''como ''"Type A". ''El tema en ''Tetris ''tenia diferencias a la versión original, sin embargo la versión en ''Brawl es mas similar a "Korobéiniki". Usos * Suena en el escenario Mansión de Luigi. Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Yoko Shimomura Composer: Russian Folksong (y Hirokazu Tanaka) Arranger: Midiplex Co., Ltd. Courtesy of The Tetris Company. Japanese title: テトリス：TypeA, Tetorisu: Taipu A Tetris: Type B Este es un arreglo estilo Mariachi y con añadidos vocales de la segunda opción de música de la versión de Game Boy de Tetris, ''conocida como "''Type B". Desbloqueo Se debe encontrar el CD con el tema. Usos * Suena en el escenario Mansión de Luigi. Créditos Arrangement: Masafumi Takada, Composer: Nintendo (Hirokazu Tanaka) Courtesy of The Tetris Company. Japanese title: テトリス：TypeB, Tetorisu: Taipu B. Title (3D Hot Rally) Este tema es un arreglo del la música de la pantalla de título del juego de NES, 3D Hot Rally. El tema cambia de ritmo en el inicio y el final. Desbloqueo Se debe completar el nivel 5 de Dianas Smash. Usos * Suena en el escenario Circuito Mario. Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Kentaro Ishizaka, Composer: Nintendo (Soyo Oka, Hiroaki Suga, and Hideki Kanazashi) Arranger: HAL Laboratory, Inc. Japanese title: タイトル (3Dホットラリー), Taitoru (3 D Hottorarī) Tunnel Scene (X) Este tema apareció originalmente en el juego de Game Boy: ''X, ''cuando luego de terminar el tutorial, el jugador atraviesa un túnel. Este es un arreglo del tema que suena cuando se atraviesa dicho túnel. Desbloqueo Se debe encontrar el CD con el tema. Usos * Suena en el escenario Sistema Lylat. Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Yusuke Takahama, Composer: Nintendo (Hirokazu Tanaka and/or Kazumi Totaka) Arranger: TARGET ENTERTAINMENT INC. Japanese title: トンネルシーン (エックス), ''Ton'nerushīn (Ekkusu). Marionation Gear Este es un arreglo en piano del tema de Chōsōjū Mecha MG, ''un juego de lucha exclusivo de Japón, dicho tema suena cuando los ''Marionation Gears luchan entre ellos. Usos * Suena en el escenario Norfair. Créditos Arrangement: Masafumi Takada Composer: Grasshopper Manufacture Japanese title: マリオネーションギア, Marionēshongia. Title (Big Brain Academy) Este tema es una versión rápida y animada del tema de la pantalla de título del juego de Nintendo DS: Big Brain Academy y su secuela lanzada en la Wii. Usos * Suena en el escenario Planeta remoto. Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Toru Minegishi, Composer: Nintendo (Kenta Nagata) Arranger: Nintendo Japanese title: タイトル (やわらかあたま塾), Taitoru (Yawarakātamajuku). Golden Forest (1080° Snowboarding) En el juego de Nintendo 64, 1080° Snowboarding donde sonaba cuando el jugador estaba compitiendo en el nivel Golden Forest. ''Es la canción original. Desbloqueo Se debe encontrar el CD con el tema. Usos * Suena en el escenario Port Town Aero Dive. Créditos Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo. (Kenta Nagata) Japanese title: Golden Forest (テン・エイティ スノーボーディング), ''Gōrudenforesuto (Ten· eitisunōbōdingu). Battle Scene / Final Boss (Golden Sun) A pesar del nombre, este tema encuentra su origen en la secuela de Golden Sun, Golden Sun II: La edad perdida. ''La canción arregla dos temas de esta secuela. El primero es el tema de batalla contra enemigos regulares, y el segundo es el tema del jefe final: el ''Dragón Mortal. Desbloqueo Se debe encontrar el CD con el tema. Usos * Suena en el escenario Norfair. Créditos Arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba, Composer: Motoi Sakuraba Japanese title: 戦闘シーン / 最終ボス戦 （黄金の太陽）, Sentō shīn/ saishū bosu-sen (Kogane no taiyō). Excite Truck Esta es la versión original del tema de la pantalla de título del juego de carreras de Wii, Excite Truck. Desbloqueo Se debe superar el nivel 2 de Dianas Smash en 19 segundos o menos. Usos * Suena en el escenario Circuito Mario. Créditos Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo. (Kenji Yamamoto y Masaru Tajima) Japanese title: エキサイト トラック, Ekisaito torakku Véase También Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Super Smash Bros. Brawl